Amber
Ambrette Bree-Anne Grace Azzellia "Amber" Tate ''' is a 26 year old who is the ruler of Farthenwood. She formerly worked at the Wingeria, until she had her kids. Her best friends are Luis and Margo; her older sister is Auburn, her younger sister is Tennyr, her younger brother is Matthew, and her '''husband is Jason. Her favorite food is mushrooms. Her favorite holidays are New Year (Cupcakeria) and Valentines Day (Pastaria - Present). She wears her different outfits on certain holidays (Blue on Starlight, Red on Christmas, Green on St. Paddy). She was named after one of her ancestors, Queen Ambrette of Farthenwood. Backstory Amber, as a young girl, was extremely spoiled. She got everything she wanted, whatever she demanded. Her whole life turned upside-down when she encountered a near death expirience, a car almost hit her, only inches away. Her grandfather, Trynt, pushed Amber out of the way, and took the hit. A few days later, Trynt had died. Amber was extremely upset. She vowed to help people all over, because of her grandfather saving her life, risking his own. She has helped many people, including, Mari. Amber hopes to spread her love and care of people everywhere. Fan Flipdeck by Papl/Izzy The part-time chef at Wingeria has a special crave for mushrooms. She is a talented wing chef but she claims that the flavors aren't enough so she made her very own flavor called Mushroom Extreme! She liquifies mushrooms, adds little bits of melted parmesan and then coats it with seasoning and diced mushrooms again. Although they never did went to shop since no one liked the idea of mushrooms on wings, Amber makes them for herself during free hours and relaxes while watching TV with her mushroom flavored wings. Orders Pizzeria *9 mushrooms all around *3 olives on left *cooked for 5 mins *cut to sixths Burgeria: *Top Bun *Mustard *Lettuce *Onion *Rare Patty *Bottom Bun Taco Mia!: *Pita Shell *Chicken *Sour Cream *Mild Sauce *Verde Sauce *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce Freezeria: *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cherry Pancakeria *Waffle+ Bacon Mix *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *2x Butter *Orange Juice, S, Ice Burgeria HD: *Top Bun *Bacon *Mustard *Mushrooms *Mushrooms *Mushrooms *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Wingeria: *4 Wasabi Shrimp *8 Parmesan Shrimp *2 Celery *2 Carrots *2 French Fries *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Hot Doggeria: *Chicago Bun *Veggie Dog (if not unlocked, hot dog) *Mushrooms (if not unlocked, none) *Mustard *Mushrooms(same above) *Bacon(same above) *L Lemon Mist(if not yet, Dr. Cherry, if not yet, Hyper Green, if not yet, Fizzo) *M Cotton Puffs Cupcakeria: Cupcake 1 *Liner C *Zebra Cake *Pink Frosting *Rainbow Sprinkles *Vanilla Drizzle (Flavor X Drizzle during New Year) *New Year Topper, Marshmallow, New Year Topper Cupcake 2 *Liner C *Zebra Cake *White Frosting *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Freezeria HD: *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth *Whipped Cream *Pomegranate *Cherry, Banana, Hazelnut Swizzle Pastaria: *Ravioli (Valentini during Valentine's Day) *Al Dente *Papa's Marinara (Heartbeet Arrabbiata during Valentine's Day) *Parmesan Cheese *5x Mushrooms *Foccacia Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Chunky *Strawberry Fluff *Dreamsicle Topping *Keylime Topping *Pomegranate *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle *(none), (none), Strawberry Wafer Donuteria *Donut 1 **Blueberry Cake **Long John **Vanilla Frosting **Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Drizzle (Neapolitian Drizzle) *Donut 2 **Regular Cake **French Cruller (Heart) **Red Frosting **Strawberry Jelly **Raspberry Bark (Mini-Mallows during Valentine's Day) *Donut 3 **Blueberry Cake **Long John **Powdered Sugar **Boston Creme **Raspberry Bark (Cupidberry Derps) **Rainbow Sprinkles Wingeria HD *4 BlazeBerry Shrimp *6 Parmesan Tofu Skewers *2 Curly Fries *2 Carrots *Ranch Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip *Kung Pao Dip *Awesome Sauce Pizzeria To Go! * 12 Mushrooms * 4 Olives (Bottom Left Corner) * Soft-Baked * Square Sliced Cheeseria * Ciabatta (Beetbread) * Havarti Cheese (Red Windsor Cheese) * Lobster Chunks (Sun Dried Tomatoes) * Mushrooms * Honey Mustard (Strawberry Vinaigrette) * Mushrooms * Lightly Toasted ** Sweet Potato Wedges ** Sour Cream ** Rosemary Cupcakeria To Go! and Cupcakeria HD *Cupcake 1 **Liner C **Zebra (Raspberry White Chocolate) **Pink Frosting **Apricot Drizzle (Watermelon Drizzle) **Creameo Bits **Strawberry Wafer (Frosted Rose) *Cupcake 2 **Liner C **Zebra (Raspberry White Chocolate) **Teal Frosting (Red Frosting) **Shaved Coconut **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry (Chocolate Strawberry) Ranks needed to unlock * Pizzeria: Rank 14 *Burgeria: Rank 12 *Taco Mia!: Rank 24 *Freezeria: Rank 43 *Pancakeria: Rank 45 * Wingeria: Day 2 *Hot Doggeria: Random Day Customer *Cupcakeria: Day 2 *Pastaria: Rank 15 *Donuteria: Rank 16 *Cheeseria: Rank 52 Rank on List *Pizzeria: 14 (MEDIUM) *Burgeria: 14 (MEDIUM) *Taco Mia!: 32 (HARD) *Freezeria: 43 (CHALLENGING) *Pancakeria: 45 (CHALLENGING) *Wingeria: 1 (EASY) *Hot Doggeria: 9 (EASY) *Cupcakeria: 12 (EASY) *Pastaria: 28 (MEDIUM) *Donuteria: 30 (MEDIUM) *Cheeseria: 79 (CHALLENGING) Trivia *Her ranks usually take a pattern, being medium two games in a row (Pizzeria and Burgeria), then being challenging two games in a row (Freezeria and Pancakeria), easy 3 games in a row (Wingeria, Hot Doggeria, and Cupcakeria), and finally 2 games being medium (Pastaria and Donuteria). Only 2 games fall out of these patterns (Taco Mia and Cheeseria) *She and her brother Matthew share the same birthday. *In Taco Mia!, when you serve her, you will get a badge called "Saucy!" because she orders all the sauces. *After her marriage, she did not take her husband's last name. *She was born on Calypso Island. *She is a fan of the Calypso Coconuts Baseball Team. *She, one of her sisters and her brother all got new looks in Freezeria, coincedentally, all of her siblings got new looks in Papa's Pastaria *She is an actor on the TV show, Madison High. *She is a member of the Kalos League Elite Four who specializes in Fairy Types, and uses, Mawile, Xerneas, Sylveon, and Gardevoir. *All of her siblings order Pink Lemonade Syrup in Papa's Freezeria To Go! * She is a pesco-vegetarian. From now on, she will never order meat, except for sea food, though, she will still order meat in past games (such as Burgeria and Taco Mia!). * Amber is of Royal descent. This is why she is the ruler of Farthenwood * She is one of the only customers to appear in EVERY SINGLE Papa's Gamerias AND Papa Louie Platformers. She shares this with Papa Louie, and Penny. Beta Before her original appaerance, Amber was desinged with a very different design than she has now. Her design before the original Papa Louie had a green shirt, medium skin, brown shoes, orange pants, and her hair in a ponytail. This design was scrapped for unknown reasons. Inspirations Quinn's Q&A with Dawnie! *Quinn: How did you get the name that is now Amber? *Dawnie: I got Amber's name from the TV Show, iCarly. I was about 9 when the episode first came out. The episode was iCarly Saves TV. The TV producers replaced Sam with a stubborn girl named 'Amber Tate'. I loved the name, and it stuck to me for the rest of my life. It wasn't until 4 years when Amber had been created. *Quinn: Where did Amber get her design? *Dawnie: Amber was first intended to be a princess, which she now is. She was originally going to be only pink (which is reminiscent of her Donuteria concept. I bought the blue jacket for another character of mine, which was later scrapped. I decided to put it on Amber, and I fell in love. Relationships Romantic Jason Before she started dating her husband, Jason, she was dating a rocker, Brendan. The breakup was extremely bad! They broke up while they were engaged for crying out loud! IN JAPAN! Amber was at the airport, with Luis and Margo by her side, comforting her. Amber looked up, and saw Jason. It was his appearance that initially attracted her. She went over and talked to him. They really hit it off. When they realized they were going on the same flight, they were overjoyed. 2 days later, they had their first date. It was like a fairytale! Their first kiss happened at that date, and at that moment, both of them knew, that this, was true love. About 3 years later, the couple went on a romantic trip, to where they first met, in Japan. At the sushi restaurant, カムイとコリン (translates to Kamui and Corrin), Jason got down on one knee, and proposed. Amber was extremely emotional, crying, yet happy at the same time. 9 months later, was their wedding. Amber was wearing the most beautiful dress, diamonds sewn into the gown at the bottom. They said their vows, and, said the famous words, "I do.". 9 months later, a beautiful girl was brought into the world, named Piper, the daughter of Jason and Amber. They bought a house, and continued on with their lives. 2 years later, they had another child, a boy, his name was Lukas. Their current status right now, is, they are still happily married, and love each other (and their children) very much. Friendships Margo Amber and Margo have been friends ever since 5th Grade. They met September 1st, 1999 in detention. They became best friends for life. Amber has supported Margo through almost everything she's been through, and vice versa. They have been through so much together that they are practically inseperable. Neither of Amber's sisters were her Maid of Honor for her wedding, instead, it was her best friend, Margo. This is not to say that they haven't got into a couple of fights once in a while, but they were normally quickly resolved. When Margo moved away for a year, Amber suffered from extreme depression... not even her boyfriend (at the time) could make her happy. That was until Margo came back! They have been by eachother's side since! Luis Amber and Luis met while in (suprise suprise) Japan. They met in one of the many Pokemon Centers, bonding over their love of these adorable creatures. Luis was always the 'mentor' of the group, He is very wise. They became such good friends, that Amber even named her Furfrou after him! While they don't have the long term friendship that Amber and Margo do, they still have an extremely close relationship, almost sibling like I might say... Angie Amber and Angie met at work in the Wingeria. While not one of her best friends like Luis or Margo, Amber and Angie still hang out from time to time, and, always end up having a good time. Family Auburn Amber's older sister, Auburn, has always been pretty chill. They had so much fun back when they were little. Playing with pony toys, dressing up, pretending to be princesses (which they later found out that they came from royal descent), you name it, they did it! That fun continues to their relationship today. They really see each other as friends more than they do sisters. Matthew Amber and her younger brother, Matthew have been best friends since he was born in 1999. Sure, Amber was a little upset that she had to share her birthday with her brother, but, they ended up being really good friends. Out of all of her siblings, she and Matthew hang out the most! The thing that brought them together was their love of cooking. They loved making chicken wings, cupcakes, tacos, donuts, you name it, they've cooked it together! They are still really close to this day, even with the 10 yrs age difference! Tennyr Amber and her younger sister, Tennyr never really hanged out a lot when they were young. Amber was 14 when Tennyr was born. Their friendship began when Amber graduated high school, when Tennyr was 4. Amber often took care of Tennyr and Matthew when her parents were out on date nights. They bonded a lot, playing video games, making food, playing with toys. They loved being with eachother. Sure, they don't have that bond that her and Matthew do, but, they still love each other, a lot. Papa Louie 2 & 3 Weapon: Royal Scepter Skill: Wall Jump/Wall Climb Unlock: Fort Onion (crawling) (PL2), Gummy Grotto (swim boost) (PL3) Appearances Amber2.jpg|Amber as she appeared in Pizzeria through Taco Mia! Amber.jpg|Amber as she appeared in Freezeria through Cupcakeria. AmberNew.jpg|Amber as she appears in Pastaria. AmberNew4.jpg|Amber as she appears in Donuteria 033.JPG|Amber Mii made by Spiky Eared Pichu Img-.png|Eevee's Amber Tribute on Recolor.me FPLC October 2015.png Papa Louie 2 & 3 Recolors AmberStyleB2.jpg|Amber's second style in Papa Louie 2 AmberStyleC2.jpg|Amber's third style in Papa Louie 2 AmberStyleB.jpg|Amber's second style in Papa Louie 3 AmberStyleC.jpg|Amber's third style in Papa Louie 3 Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Girls Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Fashionistas Category:Customers created by Dawn14 Category:The Tate Family Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Cupcakeria Category:People who are able to transform Category:Pastaria Category:Optimists Category:Royalty Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:A Customers Category:Dawn14's Main FC's